Through the Looking Glass
by CrimsonSkyxx
Summary: AU. Sakura is a 400-year-old half human half vampire who hunts full blooded vampires, both to rid the world of them and as they are her only source for food.Based off Blood:The last Vampire.SasuSaku.Slight ItaSaku.M for violence,character death,and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_First Fanfic! Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Blood the Last Vampire_

_

* * *

_

The girl cast another glance at the drunken man sitting at the seat across from her. Her bright emerald green eyes showed no emotion as she stared at the man. She clutched her katana closer to her hip, just waiting to draw it out at any second. The man noticed the girl's stares and gazed at her from the corner of his eye. She looked away. Although she could still feel his stares linger on her for a while. Probably astonished by her appearance. Her hair was a bubblegum pink and reached down to her hips in a thick braid. Her bangs were parted and framed her face. She wore a red turtle neck top, a pair of black shorts, and a long black trench coat that went to a few centimeters below her knees. Her skin was pale and looked very soft, underneath her clothes she had a curvy figure with a large bust to match. The girl was surely a sight to see. Moments ticked by and the train had reached the last stop of the night, that meant that the few people that we're on the train had gotten off. The only ones left we're her and the man.

Suddenly, the dim fluorescent lights of the train started to flicker until they burned out completely. She made her move. The girl jumped out her seat and ran to the man. Although still dizzy from the many doses of alcohol, the man saw that somehow his life was in danger and ran out of his seat to the nearest door. Unfortunately , it was locked. She closed on him and started to draw out her black and red katana from its sheath and aimed it at her target. His hands flew to his face attempting to protect whatever he could and waited for impact. The girl's movement was swift and graceful as if she was dancing…even when she had just sliced someone in two. His blood formed a pool under her thick, knee-high black combat boots, not for a second had her cold gaze left her face.

The dimmed fluorescent lights of the subway show the only people there. Two men: One tall with long black hair, chalky pale skin and yellow snake-like eyes the other a bit shorter(and younger) with long silver-like hair tied to a pony tail at the nape of his neck and dark black eyes covered with round, black rimmed glasses. They were waiting . As if on cue, the rumbling sound of the train could be heard and in seconds it appeared in front of them. The door slid open and the pinkette exited with her never changing emotionless expression and head the opposite direction.

Immediately, Kabuto(the silver haired boy) ran inside to the empty(well almost) train. Orochimaru watched Kabuto but was walking in the direction the girl was taking. "We don't have much time" Orochimaru said in perfect English "Get to work" he ordered to Kabuto.

"Sakura?"

Sakura never stopped. Although Sakura was Japanese she understood English and could speak it fluently (she still had an accent). "Is something wrong?" Although his voice sounded creepy it still had a bit of concern in it when he spoke. And it was enough to make Sakura stop in her tracks. She was angry. Angry because she didn't find what she was looking for. Again. Sakura whirled her head and glared at Orochimaru. He sighed "Every blood sucker you kill brings us one step closer." Sakura stilled glared at him when she spoke. "I'm not here for those bottom feeders" Her voice was low and dangerous as if daring him to challenge her. He didn't. Orochimaru knew better."It's only a matter of time…and patience."

Kabuto followed the trail of blood. Sakura had dragged the body to the little hallway that's in between the cars of the train. The window of the door was cracked also. He slid the door opened and frowned at the sight. It was dead alright. But it bleeding _red_ blood. Not a good thing.

"Orochimaru, something's not right."

"What?"

"That ain't no blood sucker in there"

Sakura's fist clenched and turned almost to the color of Orochimaru's skin. Which was pretty white. "He's human." Sakura turned away. Their leader didn't appear fazed and spoke in a tone of boredom " It didn't have time to transform that's all." Kabuto didn't buy it and his expression hardened. "You're gonna take her word for it?" He pointed at Sakura in an accusing matter "What if she just screwed up?" In a flash Sakura grabbed Kabuto's hand and twisted it until it was on the verge of breaking itself. Sakura's hold was strong and it overpowered the boy even though he was taller and older than her. Kabuto yelped in pain and glared hard at the pinkette.

Orochimaru just stood there with and didn't do anything to save his accomplist. After a while he thought Kabuto had suffered enough. "Sakura, that's enough" demanded Orochimaru. Her emerald eyes glared a few more moments at Kabuto before releasing him.

She turned on her heel and started off again. "Get some rest" he ordered "I'll be at the hotel tomorrow." Sakura, still walking, made no significance she had heard him. Kabuto, rubbing his aching hand, whispered at his Leader "Little bitch is out of control" he said through gritted teeth. He was gonna get her for what she did. Orochimaru smirked "We need her…Sakura's all we've got"

With that said they went on into eliminating the body, making so it wasn't even there.

* * *

_I know it's short but It's late and I'm a bit tired._

_I promise the next one will be longer. _

_Ja ne!_

_-Akira_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok! Here's chapter 2 of "Through the Looking Glass"!_

_

* * *

_

The hotel room was small, dark but still luxurious and the only light was the lamp on the night stand. Sakura ran toward the room's mini fridge and pulled out a rolled up brown paper bag. In it was a white bottle. She unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle to her lips and drank it contents. She drunk greedily until it was half empty. Her eyes flashed red for a second as she drunk. Sakura hated drinking blood, but she knew she needed it. It was like a drug. She couldn't do anything about. Unless she wanted to die. No, she hadn't had her revenge yet she will not die until she's had her revenge. Sakura peeled off her coat and tossed it on the bed as she headed for her black duffle bag in the corner of the room. She pulled out a dark purple tank top that showed her stomach and black sweatpants.

Just as she was putting on her shirt there was a knock at the door. Putting on her shirt, Sakura went and opened the door. Emerald clashed with gold. The pinkette narrowed her eyes at the snake-like man but moved aside to let him. Orochimaru handed her three large pieces of paper as he walked passed her and took a seat on the table under the window. They were photos of people who appeared to have been murdered. "Three deaths" Orochimaru began "all on the American air base within the past week." Sakura closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed, never looking up from the photos. "Our cleaners got there in time. No one saw the bodies."

"The underlings are feeding" Sakura said. Orochimaru glanced down as Sakura walked up and placed the photos next to him. "When the hungry demons feed with no mercy-" Sakura finished his sentence "Onigen is near" She looked out the window. It was night but people, mostly drunks and sluts, were still alive and active. And it disgusted Sakura to no end. Right after Onigen on her hated list were people like them, people who would give anything just to pleasure their addictions. But in a way Sakura was kinda like that herself …and that angered her even more.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Orochimaru putting a brown paper bag in front of her, the bottle inside made a _thunk _sound. She glanced at it for a split second before she grabbed it and put it in the fridge. "You're about to get your wish" Sakura placed her hands on the table and leaned against it. "Going up against the leader of the pack" she looked down and sighed "The plan?" she whispered. What he said next did not please Sakura, then again what did? "The council wants you on the base to find more lead" Sakura's head snapped up and glared at him with a glare that could scare any demon. But as usual, Orochimaru didn't looked fazed at all. "I don't investigate" her voice was icy and cold "I kill."

Orochimaru shrugged and jumped off of the table "Be my guest" he shoved his hands into his coat pocket "Kill the bottom feeder and lure out Onigen." Then his face went smug and Sakura leaned away from the table to face him directly. "But this time…let the blood mutate." Sakura inwardly flushed "I was never wrong" she retorted but she kept her voice at a hearing level. Snake man shrugged again "Doesn't hurt to be cautious, that's all…and don't blow your cover unless absolutely necessary." He walked toward the door but not before pulling out a black box from his coat just as she asked "Cover?" Sakura looked at the box then back at him, giving him a _what's-that? _look. "It's a new outfit" and with that he left. She sighed heavily and fell back on to the bed.

The next day, it was October 30, All Hallows Eve. Konoha High School was busy setting up for the Halloween dance that was scheduled tomorrow. Everyone from town was invited, even if you're not a student so it was a lot to set up. Sakura walked down the school halls dressed in her new outfit with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her new outfit was a standard Japanese high school uniform; a black two piece sailor suit with a red ribbon tied in front of the chest and the skirt a few inches above her knee's , her katana was in a long cylinder case on her back.

Students and teachers that walked passed her stopped and stared at her in awe. Teachers would stop because of her uniform; students would stop because of her hair color and also because of her beauty. But Sakura paid no attention to them; she was just looking for the principal's office…and to see if she can sniff out any bottom feeders. To her disappointment she didn't sense anything. Nearing the end of the hall the school doctor came out of the locker room, hair tied at the nape of his neck and ending mid-back, his face derived of any emotion(boredom, if you look closely) dressed in a white lab coat with a black t-shirt and jeans underneath. He immediately saw her pink hair and looked up from pinning his name tag onto his coat. Then he saw her uniform.

"Miss?" He called out in English, although you can hear the very faint accent. Sakura stopped and glanced back. The doctor taken aback first from her beauty then by the fact that she wasn't fawning over him like most of the female students. You see even though he was a teacher(and Japanese none the less) he was very young for his age and not to mention very handsome so he often had many girls fawning over him the minute they lay on him. But this was a first. Her eyes were cold yet memorizing. Despite her hair and eye color you can tell she wasn't American.

"Aren't you're Japanese? Are you a student here?" He asked in perfect Japanese. Sakura glanced at his name tage: School Nurse Itachi Uchiha. "Did you pass through the office?" He didn't smell like a bottom feeder nor the smell that he'd been near one. She turned toward the doors again only to be stopped again. "Hey..hold on a second!" Sakura sighed. Might as well." Where is the principal's office?" she whispered looking over her shoulder. Itachi raised an eyebrow. She's lost? He couldn't help it, even though she had the expression like she was gonna kill someone, he found it kinda cute. Itachi smirked "Follow me". Sakura hesitated for a moment but ended up following.

At the principal's office, Orochimaru sat with the principal, Hiruzen Sarutobi dressed in a black suit with his hair in a high ponytail ,waiting for Sakura. A knock was heard at the door, Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and answered "Come in". Itachi opened the door, Sakura closely behind him. "Sir, this girl is-"

Orochimaru cut him off "Sakura your late" Itachi stared at the snake-like man. First thought of him. Creepy. He gestured a pale hand toward the man behind the large wooden desk. He looked to be about mid-sixties, with white hair hair and beard, a square jaw and wrinkles, dressed in a grey suit. "I want you to say hello to the principal." Sakura nodded in introduction. Itachi's gazed back at the pinkette. "Hello and you do speak English?"

"Of course" Orochimaru answered for Sakura. His tone was full of authority and it sounded like he _owned_ Sakura. In some way, he did. Sarutobi glanced at both of them. "Then you can just go see some classes this after known but with the Halloween party tomorrow we may not get cover much."Orochimaru stared at the principal for a moment with an impassive look then broke into a small smile and nodded. "Thank you very much" Sakura turned and opened the door just as Orochimaru came up behind her. Itachi didn't miss the way he casually put his hand on her shoulder and didn't like it. He blinked and inwardly shook his head. What am I thinking I'm a teacher? He thought nervously. Even though his face was just as emotionless as it always is.

As soon as they left Itachi asked "Who was that girl?"

"Her name is Haruno Sakura. She came on an Introduction. She'll be participating in this school for a few days"

An introduction? Something like that is rare. And it interested Itachi. He took his leave and sat at his desk in the infirmary, ignoring the girl's outside that were gazing at him with hearts in their eyes. There was only one girl that was on his mind right now. Sakura Haruno, eh? With just one meeting and barely even saying a word she was able to spark his interest. It was not only because she was attractive but something more. Sighing, Itachi pondered at the pink haired girl for the rest of the day.

_

* * *

Hope you like it! It's a little different than the first chapter but please bear with me! Sasuke may appear in the next chapter or the one after that. But it will be soon. _

_R&R_

_-Akira_


End file.
